Unspoken Tears
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: Satoshi has been a paraplegic since age 19 due to a vehicular accident, Risa is a Psychologist and Occupational therapist hired by Satoshi's family to take care of the young man who hates the world. Will Risa be able to show him the beautiful side of life
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Tears**

By Danavalkyrie

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Plot:**

Satoshi has been a paraplegic since age 19 due to a vehicular accident, Risa is a Psychologist and Occupational therapist hired by Satoshi's family to take care of the young man who hates the world. Will Risa be able to show him the beautiful side of life or will she leave him alone in disabled darkness? (AU)

**Dedicated to Reizna (sweety, your depressing SatxRisa story is the driving force why I wrote this story, this is for you, your emotions also greatly affect me that the only way I could take out this sadness is to write this story)**

Ages: Risa and Riku 22 years old

Daisuke and Satoshi 23 years old

* * *

Risa hated her job, It's just not right, she is a graduate of Psychology and Occupational therapy but why the hell did she end up in a Financial Job. She's so stressed, felt like the gods are ganging up on her that everytime she would apply for a job, she ended up on the financial world. 

''This is Crazy'', The girl irritated mumbled, ''Why the hell am I in this job?''

She is currently in a meeting with all the bosses. Everyone questioned her work, and the reports she had been working on like a slave animal had been snatched away from her and was "owned" by the manager Mr. Satome as if he was the one who made it.

"Since the report and the annual overall output of the company which is favorable to all of Us, Thank you Mr. Satome for all the works you have done, I would like to promote Mr. Satome as the new Finance manager for the Money Wise Corporation." Mr. Martian announced.

Risa gaped in shock. She cannot believe that the slave driver was promoted when in fact she was the only ONE who did all the reports, balancing the spreadsheets, sleepless nights, weekend overtime works and stress from all of these. The Manager looked at her and smirked. She lowered her head and tried her hardest to fight back angry tears. She decided that after the meeting, she would file for her resignation.

After Mr Martian has left the building, the fat bald manager approached Risa.

"You have been a very wonderful slave my dear pretty Miss Harada. your works makes me rich and the smell of more money makes me excited. By the way, finish these 8 files today, I'll just have my lunch, when I come back, be sure everything is done or else I will terminate you" Mr Satome whispered to her.

She hurriedly went back to her work station and typed in her resignation letter, she deleted all her reports, boxed all her belongings and left the immediate resignation letter signed by the HR dept of the company before she left the building.

* * *

Daisuke and Riku were cuddling each other while watching a movie in the Harada house, they were startled when the door opened, revealing an irate Risa with a large box secured in her arm. 

"Risa, you're home so early" Riku spoke, Daisuke in turn get the large box from Risa. They were worried about her

Risa decided to tell her sister and brother-in-law all that has happened at work and they felt sorry for her. Daisuke then decided to help her sister-in-law, He knew that the girl is a Psychology and therapy graduate. His family friends are looking for someone to care for their son. they are quite old now and they needed someone to stay in their large mansion to attend to and eventually help their son through theraphy, walk again.

"I'll be at the hospital tomorrow since my friends would bring their son to my clinic.", Daisuke Niwa is one of the best neurologist in Japan while Riku is a Nurse. The two worked at the same hospital.

"Okay, what time shall I drop by your clinic to meat your friends?" Risa asked.

"Around 9 in the morning, Riku will drive and accompany you to the hospital since her shift starts at 8:30 am. I have to be there by 7 because of hospital meetings with the directors."

The next day, the twin sisters were on the way to the hospital. They decided to stop over a restaurant first so that they can have breakfast.

"So, you seemed to be very happy today, Risa" Riku smiled at her younger twin.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet Daisuke's friend, I hope I get the job. I really wanted to use my course to work rather than ending up in boring jobs in finance companies." the younger one answered then forked her bacon.

"You'll be fine Risa, I know that you'll be happy with the job." Riku added and they finished off their breakfast and then to the hospital.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Hikari were waiting for Risa outside Dr Niwa's clinic, while Daisuke ran some tests to Satoshi inside the clinic. 

Riku and Risa arrived and saw the two elderly couple. They nodded to regard the couple, as they were about to open the door they heard an anguish cry from inside the room. The twins and the elderly couple rushed inside the room, there they saw the blue haired man on the floor whose body was trembling from pain as he forced himself to stand up while Daisuke was trying his best to hoist him up. Riku rushed in to help her husband carry the man and they gently seated him in his wheelchair.

The elderly couple rushed to their son to wipe away the sweat and tears of frustration from those blue eyes. Risa on the other felt so much pity, she wanted to move towards the man but as blue met brown she felt cold ran down from her spine, those eyes are full of hatred and pain.

"Never look at me like that!" Satoshi shouted at the her. No matter how hard, he will do all his very best to walk again, he doesnt like it when people would look at him with pity in their eye.

"I just wanted to help" She meekly answered, the elderly couple looked up on Risa and Mr Hikari asked her, "Are you the Occupational therapist that Dr Niwa mentioned earlier, I am Raito Hikari?"

"Yes, I'm Risa Harada"

"Nice to meet you dear, I am Mrs Yukino Hikari and this is our Son Satoshi. This is our home address, (Yukino gave Risa her calling card) you can start tomorrow, we will pay you 100,000 per month, you will be living with us in the mansion, we are so old and weary and we can no longer help Satoshi in his daily needs, I know you could help him." Mrs. Hikari grasped her hand, her gesture and tone mixed in a pleading and hopeful way.

"I don't need another one." Satoshi angrily said

"Satoshi dear we need help, atleast Miss Harada here is a therapist, she can help you."

Risa walked towards Satoshi who in turn just looked at her. She smiled her sweetest smile and extended her hand to the blue haired man.

"Nice meeting you Hikari-kun"

Satoshi just bowed and looked down on his weakened leg, he ignored Risa's extended hand, Risa felt embarrassed but she can understand what he is feeling right now. She just hoped that she can make this man in front of her lighten up a bit as the days pass by.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Just tell me. I just don't know why when it comes to my Ruins fic it's hard for me to squeeze some ideas for it, but when writing for fics that are not in a supernatural context, it is much easier for me 


	2. her new home

**Unspoken Tears**

By Danavalkyrie

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Plot:

Satoshi has been a paraplegic since age 19 due to a vehicular accident, Risa is a Psychologist and Occupational therapist hired by Satoshi's family to take care of the young man who hates the world. Will Risa be able to show him the beautiful side of life or will she leave him alone in disabled darkness? (AU)

Dedicate to Reizna (sweety, your depressing SatxRisa story is the driving force why I wrote this story, this is for you, your emotions also greatly affect me that the only way I could take out this sadness is to write this story)

Ages: Risa and Riku 22 years old

Daisuke and Satoshi 23 years old

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her new home**

Riku was a bit sad when Risa packed her belongings, although she knew this is for the best since whatever makes her sister happy would be her happiness too.

Risa turned to her sister who was standing beside Daisuke, they were just watching her as she packed all her clothes and important stuff she needed during her stay at the Hikari mansion. She smiled at the two who seemed to be both engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Hey, It's not like I'll be gone for a long time." Risa started at the two.

"Well, it's just that the house would be very cold and quiet once you leave." Riku softly said, Risa then in turn grasped Daisuke and Riku's hands and clasped them together in hers. She giggled and beamed at the two before speaking, "Well, you said the house would be cold and quiet while I am away, right?"

The couple nodded at her then the younger twin continued, "This just mean that you two have to give me a niece or nephew so that the house would be full of laughter again."

Daisuke laughed and spoke, "Risa, I think you are right. We will give you one this year and after your one year contract with the Hikaris, you will come home and take care of your nephew or niece."

"Hey, That's not fair, I'll be the nanny?" Risa pouted, Riku smiled at her little sister.

"Don't worry Risa, we are just joking, but we really do have plans of starting our own family soon. Right Daisuke?" Riku looked up her husband who quietly nodded at her.

After closing the travel bag, she turned to her heels and bade goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law. Daisuke hailed a taxi for her then before closing the door, she winked at the two and said, "Well, have fun you two."

* * *

A big but eerie looking mansion welcomed her; the whole place gives her the creep. The door opened and a butler appeared.

"We have been expecting your presence, Miss Harada, I presume." The stern looking butler spoke adding up the creepiness inside her. The place and the people are so stiff based on her observation. The butler took her luggage and motioned for her to follow him to the house.

She looked around her and observed that there are some rose bushes that seemed to be dead as she walked the trail up towards the creepy house. The butler let her in the house first and she was amazed at the contrast of the place. The mansion looked like a haunted house from the outside but the inside is so warm and inviting. She finally spoke, "Um, where are the masters of the house, Mr.…"

"Pardon Miss Harada fro being rude, I am Tom, the head butler. The Master and the Mistress just left the mansion for an official visit at the Azumano Medical Center for their executive health check up."

"Oh, I see. So In short they are at the hospital for a check up." She smiled.

"If that is your understanding; then that is it." The butler said making her flinch a bit. She remembered a movie from before where the butler sometimes spoke in a sort of litany way, flowery words, long sentences when they can just simply construct short sentences. This Mr. Tom is just the same. She smiled and then asked the man again.

"Mr. Tom, I would like to arrange all my things, I'd like to ask where my room will be."

"Oh, don't worry, unfortunately, you will be staying with the young master in his room"

"What!" The girl shrieked in horror, she will be sharing rooms with the cold-blooded man.

"Allow me to explain Miss Harada but the main reason why you will be staying at the young master's room is that for you to be able to help him in case he needed something. Plus you have your own bed and dresser separate from the young master. I will take you there now so that you can arrange everything that you need."

Okay, so now she understands why. She just shrugged, what would happen anyway between her and a paraplegic man right? So she followed the butler again who leads her to the room.

The door opened and revealed a very as in very big bedroom. She turned to the side and saw the blue haired man seated in his wheelchair by the large balcony, the luggage was deposited by Tom in her designated bed, larger than her own back at home but smaller than Satoshi's king sized bed.

Tom moved towards the open French door and called on Satoshi's attention.

"Young master, the girl who will take care of you have arrived." The blue haired man turned to look at the butler then to her.

"Leave us." Satoshi ordered. He then played on the joystick of his electric wheelchair to move towards the girl. He circled her to observe her and scanned his eyes on her form.

He stopped right in front of her, handed a paper then spoke. "Here are the rules"

She accepted the paper then scanned the contents, whatever is in that paper made her feel heavy, she just have to abide by the rules and she'll be fine.

"Um, Satoshi, I'd like to unpack my things first" she spoke. The man just looked at her then turned to move his wheelchair to the balcony.

"Well, I guess that means yes." She whispered to herself and scowled. This will be a long year for her in the mercy of a moody Satoshi Hikari.

* * *

It was nighttime; the elder Hikaris were entertaining the girl. They have told her that she is free to roam about anywhere in the house, to enjoy herself. What really startle the girl is that Mrs. Hikari regarded her as an adopted daughter and that the maids and the butler were given orders to respect Risa. Satoshi however remained silent and seemed as if he was not listening at all to his parents.

Satoshi just finished his dinner and excused himself that he will retire early. Mrs. Hikari told Risa to forgive her son, she then tells her about the man. Satoshi has been full of life, a happy boy when he was little. He is also very smart and mature, he is courteous and understanding, he loves nature and wildlife. He even tends a garden full of roses in different blooms outside the mansion but ever since his accident, he was robbed of his happiness and had been secluded into his shell of loneliness and shame. Risa felt so sad hearing all of these. However, the accident is still a mystery to her. She asked Mrs. Hikari about it but according to her it is because of a vehicular accident. What happened before, after and during the accident, Satoshi never told them about it. This is the driving force that made Risa more attentive; She wanted to do everything to extract the information from Satoshi, little by little she vowed she would try her very best to make the man open up and trust her.

The only way to help Satoshi is for him to let go of the paid and to accept the present and strive to heal for the future, and that she will do to help.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the coldness of the room, she looked around the alarm clock beside her, and it read 11:11. She was cold but when she looked at the bed few feet away from her the man was nowhere to be found. She saw that the balcony door was still open. Satoshi said after dinner that he would retire to bed; he is asleep when she found him and now he is at the balcony seated. She quietly walked her way to the balcony. He was staring up the night sky.

The scent of roses lingered in his nose; he knew his plants were dead, when he decided to look for the scent he was surprised to see the girl, long hair and white silk nightgown flowing with the night wind. He closed his eyes and inhaled, scent of a rose relaxing him. He opened his eyes when he heard a soft voice.

"Can't sleep?" It was a mere whisper but very pleasant.

"Nightmares" He replied.

"Want to share it with me?" Brown eyes looked at him.

He turned his wheelchair around to avoid her and to go back to his bed when she heard a gasp and a happy tone.

"Oh it's so beautiful!"

Curious about what she's looking at, he turned and saw the night sky filled with shimmering dust – meteor shower. He looked up silently admiring the sky when she saw her clasped her hands and heard her words

"I wish Satoshi would be able to walk again"

He looked at her face and a lone tear fell from his own blue eyes. He then maneuvered his wheelchair and tried to climb up his bed when he felt someone supporting him.

Risa opened her eyes after wishing, she saw Satoshi struggling to balance himself so that he could climb up to lie down on his bed. She closed the balcony door and hurried to his side and supported his weight so that he could lie down and rest. Once he was situated and comfortable back in his bed. She gingerly covered him with the comforter.

"Sweet dreams Satoshi" she whispered before going back to her own bed.

Satoshi just stared at her retreating form in the dark.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

That's all for now.


	3. Bathroom Wars

**Unspoken Tears**

By Danavalkyrie

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Plot:

Satoshi has been a paraplegic since age 19 due to a vehicular accident; Risa is a Psychologist and Occupational therapist hired by Satoshi's family to take care of the young man who hates the world. Will Risa be able to show him the beautiful side of life or will she leave him alone in disabled darkness? (AU)

Ages: Risa and Riku 22 years old

Daisuke and Satoshi 23 years old

Dedicated to my fellow SatoRisa Fans in feather white (",) Warning, some OOC and Sugar overload

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bathroom Wars**

She drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreams of luxuries filling her unconscious mind, the scent of fresh crisp linen lingering in her nose, the silk beneath her curves lulling her more deeply.

A shook was felt, she ignored it, then another one came, this time more forceful then the first one. Her eyes shot open, angry at the disturbance. At first she saw something blue move beside her, her eyes still unfocused.

"Riku, I'm still sleepy, plus my work is at 9." She murmured, she closed her eyes again and pulled the comforter up to her head.

"Wake up Woman!" a booming voice disturbed her, she angrily sat up the bed and

"Riku I told-" Blue angry eyes looked at her, she was shocked that there was a man in her room, and she looked around trying to assess the situation when she remembered that she was now working for the Hikari Family.

"Good Morning Satoshi, mind explaining why we are up at" Risa glanced beside her bed and checked on the alarm clock, it read, 5:52 AM. "Um, at 5:52 am?"

"I have to use the bathroom" a demanding voice replied.

"Well, can't you go to the bathroom alone?" Risa's sleepy voice spoke.

"Have you read the contract and terms of agreement that I gave you before you signed it?" Satoshi hissed. Risa pulled the contract beside the bed and read.

12. This contract states that you, Risa Harada, have to help Satoshi Hikari during Bathing and excretion of body wastes. Assist in washing his body during bathing and after each excretory process.

Risa's eyes went wide as she tried to digest the meaning of item or rather article 12 of the contract.

"Seems like you just scanned the contract" Satoshi broke her reverie, a smirk playing on his lips. "Now, I have to go to the bathroom."

Risa obliged, she followed Satoshi towards the big bathroom and comfort room. She pulled the young man's body trying to steady him to stand in an upright; she felt his right arm snaked over her shoulders and neck as she helped him over to seat on to the toilet.

"How will I remove my bowel if you wont steady me so that I could lower my pants?"

She looked down on the blue haired young man and saw his "issues". She positioned herself in front of Satoshi and heaved him up using both of her hands and her body as support so that he in turn could lower his pants and underwear.

The pants and underwear were lowered and she tried hard not to look down, she decided to focus her eyes to Satoshi's face, too bad he was staring at her too. Oh gods she just realized that Satoshi was tad taller than her, she was holding, well, put it in correct terms, hugging his torso to straighten him up.

"Do you know that you are the very first female care giver I have?" He whispered, and then he added, "I will not tolerate shyness or refusal in following orders, so get used to it. You may leave now, I will call you when I need your assistance" This time, his voice is demanding.

She then without looking down and just focused her eyes above Satoshi's head slowly and gently, seated the young half naked man on the toilet to relieve himself. She quietly walked towards the door and closed it; Waiting till her "ward" is finished.

'_Oh shoot! Why do I hug him? There are hand rails all around the toilet area!'_ Risa felt so embarrassed, humiliated.

Back inside the comfort room, Satoshi was contemplating, he is a bit uneasy about having a female care giver, the idea of exposing himself in front of the – well – she is pretty – girl might make him cower a bit, but it is not in his personality to do just that, he is a Hikari and people follow all their orders and respect them.

He had finished his excretion process and grabbed the small portable water sprayer beside the toilet bowl and washed his rear clean, he carefully hoist himself up, it is painful but he was able to steady himself using the safety hand railings around the toilet bowl so that he could close the toilet lid and flush his bodily waste down the toilet.

He can't help but laugh at their situation few minutes ago, the girl seemed to be disoriented because of sleepiness. She wasn't able to realize that there were handrails around the toilet area. Funny part is how she had managed to maintain him in an upright position without feeling awkward as their bodies were pressed against each other. The way she tried to obviously look away from his other self-down below earned her his respect for not trying to take advantage of 'him in his weakened state'.

'I wish Satoshi would be able to walk again' 

That was her wish during the meteor shower, so innocently uttered in her lips. He sighed, feeling of depression flooded in him once more; if he could only walk again then he would be free from the chains of being a paraplegic.

He decided to call on her before his depression gets the best out of him. He saw Risa entered the comfort room with a red face.

Risa entered the comfort room upon Satoshi's command, she dreadfully opened the door, she tried to push away her nauseous feelings, just the mere thought of cleaning a man's butt with remnants of his – Argh!

She decide to face the challenge, after all, where could she find a job where she stays luxuriously in a multi-billionaire's mansion, with delectable, high class food and a salary of 100,000 dollars per month for a year in which if she would sum it all up will be 1.2 Million per annum salary – her colleagues at her former work would die for just to get her job.

"Oh, you're done?" She asked, she saw Satoshi grimacing as he held on to the handrails, his bare feet on the white cold marble floor. Satoshi just looked at her as if waiting, Risa then walked over and assisted the silent young man back to his wheel chair. As they returned to the room, Satoshi directly went to the balcony while Risa picked up the contract again to review it.

* * *

Okay, so technically she is like his personal maid, although more of assisting him in his daily needs. Her main duty is to help him heal, since she is an occupational therapist, she should be able to help him regain his feet's strength so that he could walk again, the contract was prepared by the butler, compiled from the previous caregivers observations.

Risa found out the following about Satoshi through the contract. She scanned her eyes on the notes:

He wakes up very early _'like today, argh! I have to learn to adjust'_

He usually bathe after breakfast _'Okay, so now it is clearer, I have to give him a bath based on item 12'_

He needs to be taken out into the gardens everyday (except in his rose garden) _'I wonder why?'_

He should be massaged 3 times a day especially on his lower part of the body so that his legs would be stronger.

He hated cold weather.

He loves to paint

A knock on the door was heard then the stoic butler appeared, Tom cleared his throat and loudly spoke, "Master Satoshi and Miss Harada, Breakfast is served"

With that she went on to grab her nightgown's robe to cover herself up then walked towards Satoshi by the Balcony, He is deep in thought when she saw him look towards the left where the dead rose bushes were, she saw his pained expression.

She was so thankful for the wonderful breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari were happy as well to have her in their home. Satoshi as usual is just silent and listening in the conversations between his parents and Risa in the entire length of their breakfast.

"I see that you are not accustomed to eating half cooked eggs" Mrs. Hikari spoke as she saw Risa avoiding the egg from her plate"

"Yes, I really don't like wet eggs, I rather prefer the hard ones" Risa humbly replied, they heard a snort, Satoshi tried so hard not to burst out laughing, the girl is so innocent.

Mr. Hikari smiled, "I see that you wanted a well done sunny side up egg, do you cook my dear?"

Risa shook her head. In the Harada household, even when she was a little girl, Her twin sister Riku was always the one who excelled in the kitchen. Her sister prepared all her meals so she doesn't have any problems about food.

A faint whisper was heard coming from Satoshi "No wonder"

* * *

After the hearty breakfast, Satoshi looked at Risa, the girl felt his stare and he saw her smile at him. Risa excused herself from the older Hikaris and proceeded to take Satoshi back up into his room. It is time for his bath and he prayed she would not blush.

Oh the big luscious white bathtub can fit two persons. Risa tried to locate the supplies while Satoshi just stared at her every move.

"Ah! Finally!" Risa merrily exclaimed, a bottle of lavender scented liquid soap and 1 body sponge in both of her hands, she beamed it to Satoshi, her body language showing her pride in finding the bath essentials.

Satoshi hid his amusement very well; the girl was prancing to and from the entire area. When she finally found what she was looking for, she beamed with pride at him like a child who had found her prized doll. He saw her move toward the large bathtub; then she turned on the knob for the hot and cold water. He closed his eyes as he heard the calm sound of flowing water. After a few minutes, the smell of lavender wafted around the bathroom, a gently happy hymn followed. The girl is humming an old love song – Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. The humming unfortunately turned into words

"Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, thats how youll stay  
Thats why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too"

Risa was enjoying the smell of lavenders filling in her senses, the water was in the proper temperature but a bit warmer for Satoshi. She cant help but sing as the relaxing effects of the sound of water and the smell of lavender filled the quiet bathroom. She turned towards Satoshi and saw that his eyes were closed. She smiled as she saw him relaxed a bit, a calm smile paling on his lips.

"Satoshi, It's time for your bath now." She whispered. The young man's eyes slowly opened and it locked into her own. She guided the wheel chair near the handrails located at the tub area.

"Now, let's make things a bit esier for both of us, I will take off your clothes first then as I help you stand, you should grasp the railings right away."

Satoshi nodded. Then Risa added, "I'll treat you like a little child okay cause this will be the first time that _I'll be touching a man's body and I mean wet body_, I'll condition my mind that you are a child so that I won't be nervous."

Satoshi laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Risa is now irritated.

"I'm so sorry, It's just that your words, you have to be careful. You doon't want other people to think something other than what you really want to convey?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Risa questioned.

"Remember earlier at breakfast? Your wet eggs and hard eggs, it is called sunny side up, plus the words First time, touching a man's body, wet You are so oblivious and innocent. Any man who'd hear those words would think of something else"

"Well so sorry, I am not good at cooking and I don't know the exact terms" Risa crossed her arms, irritated at the blue eyed young man.

"Atleast, now you know."

"Well then, time for your bath now" Risa slowly unbotton his pajama top. Her hands turned shaky when his muscled smooth chest came to view. Satoshi could feel the nervousness around them, the girl's slender fingers manouevered to slowly unbotton his shirt. He was surprised to see her hands started to tremble, he looked up and saw her staring at his muscled chest and as a man, he felt proud about it.

Risa decided to shrug off the uncomfortable feelings, yes she found Satoshi quite handsome but his attitude was a turn off for her. Once his top was gone, Risa pulled Satoshi's body again so that he could stand up and grasp the hand rails. Her arms tightly encircled Satoshi's torso. She felt Satoshi's arms encircle her slender body as she lead him towards the tub. Still a bit shaky, she closed her eyes as she slowly pulled down his pajama and left his underwear on or else she would die blushing. Risa then gently seated Satoshi on the Bath tub and one by one assisted him in submerging his lower body on the tub water.

Satoshi was a 'bit' shy but didn't show, he just let the girl lead him on to what her task should be. The two of them needs to get used to each other. Risa grabbed the bathing sponge and started the gentle process of cleaning Satoshi's body.

No one spoke through out the entire bathing session.

* * *

A month has passed by and eventually the two finally get used to each other's company. There are times where the two would really go into the Silent-Verbal Fights because of some few 'minor' adjustments. The silent one is Satoshi while Risa is the verbal type. Risa would then end up being tired because of her verbal assaults. Throughout the entire fight Satoshi would just look innocently at her as she goes on her rants about his attitude, his being perfectionist and his **"hands" **which sometimes **'accidentally'** roam on her curvy warm parts during their physical therapy/massage sessions, bath and comfort room sessions.

Riku and daisuke would sometimes visit the Hikari Mansion and sometimes would come right at the middle of their fight. Riku would accompany Daisuke for the personal monthly check up for Satoshi in the mansion.Riku at one time made a comment to the two that they are like silent husband and nagging wife adjusting to each other. Satoshi would just shrug while Risa would be red with embarrassment. As far as life goes, the two were okay with each other, For now.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A leisurely stroll and Cousin Krad's visit.**


End file.
